Marcus Dawnbringer
Appearance Marcus is a 6'2" Half-elf with blonde hair and dark forest green eyes. He wears common clothes and generally has a quiver of arrows across his back. He sometimes wears a a black cloak with Forest Green accents on it. He doesn't appear to have any other weapons on him or any armor. He also has a wooden ring on his left ring finger. Personality Marcus generally has a smile on his face and bow of his head, also generally having kind words for those he meets. He doesn't act like other nobles in general, because he was always brought up told to "Always remember who needs who." He is not afraid to volunteer to help someone out with anything from cleaning a house to clearing a dungeon. He is known for being quick to anger when someone talks about/threatens his wife and children. Family Theorik Dawnbringer (Father)- Deceased Alena Dawnbringer (Mother) Mathew Dawnbringer (Twin Brother) Angharradh Dawnbringer (Wife) Fiora Dawnbringer (Adopted Daughter) Jonathan Dawnbringer (Son) Natalia Dawnbringer (Daughter) Aria Dawnbringer (Daughter) Childhood Marcus grew up as a noble in the land of SilverVine in Phrelle by his human father Theorik and his elven mother Alena. He and his brother Mathew grew up being taught how to treat people by his parents. They helped the commoners of SilverVine instilling that work ethic in Marcus, showing him that they were no more important/better than any other person. He enjoyed running around the castle and having his father take his brother and him hunting in the woods nearby. His mother instilled in him the notion that 'you never take more than you need'. Adolescence Marcus grew into his role as a noble. He knew his brother was being groomed for the throne, but Marcus was being groomed to be the diplomat of the two of them. Marcus had a way with words that his brother did not posses yet. Adulthood One winter day, Marcus found out about a group of bandits nearby that were robbing people of all their possessions, from gold to clothes. He and a group of villagers went to track down the bandits, not finding them, but a beautiful naked lady in the snow. Finding she was still alive, and as quickly as they could, they wrapped up the lady up, and brought her to a hunting cabin nearby, and made sure she was warm. Marcus sent the men home to their families and waited by the woman's side until she/if she would awaken. She awoke, upset that she was indoors, asking what happened. Marcus explained the bandits, and how they found her. She nodded and looked at Marcus with piercing blue eyes and asked if she could count on Marcus' service should she ever ask. Marcus agreed, but she grew slightly aggravated, taking his rapier and handing him the handle, making him say the words, "I am in your service." Marcus said the words, and the blade became blue like deep ice, and light blue leaves traveled up his arm from the hilt. They woman then revealed her true form, a Fey, telling Marcus she wanted to show him 'how cold the world truly was, and she wanted to be around with the warmness in his heart was replaced with the reality of the world.' Marcus soon ran from SilverVine, not wanting his family to see the puppet he's become. He traveled Lakkia for years before ending up in Hillcrest. Defining Events * Becoming a Warlock * Traveling to Hillcrest * Meeting the Blades Guild and Andulia Owlspeaker * Becoming part of the Blades Guild * Fighting a lich (where he found his sword Natural Selection) * Being freed from his pact by the Blades Guild * Being beaten in a fight to the death by a guild member named Haze, who decided not to kill him. * Being kicked out of the Blades Guild * Becoming a Druid * Being left by Andulia for another man * Meeting Angharradh Lockmourn (Ang) * Watching Ang be killed by Gnoman and be brought back to life * Finding the Temple to Rillifane in the Grinn Woods * Marrying Ang (now Dawnbringer) * Being reunited with his brother (who had become a bloodhunter to end Marcus' pact) * The trip from hell to Pearlside * Fighting in the Titan War * Helping to save his step daughter Fiora from Agros * Fighting in the Cortean War * Becoming a Protector of the Grove of Cortea with Sora * Fighting hags who were after his step-daughter Fiora * Meeting, fighting, and being reborn in a battle with the God of the East Wind. * Becoming part of the Amarthan Nost * The birth of Jonathan * Returning to SilverVine to rule * The birth of Natalia and Aria (5 year skip) * Joining the Burning Phoenix Guild * Being deposed and banished from SilverVine for being considered a drunk and a danger to his family in favor of his brother being put back on the throne. Adventures Category:Player Character